1. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless network communications, and more particularly to bundled resource block assignments.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), evolution data optimized (EV-DO), and the like.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more access points via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from access points to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to access points. Further, communications between mobile devices and access points may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth.
In one example, an access point can bundle resource blocks (RB) allocated to a mobile device for applying a precoding thereto. The access point can apply a similar precoding matrix or vector to a given number of bundled RBs, and can transmit the precoded RBs to the mobile device. The mobile device can determine the number of RBs in a bundle, and can remove the precoding from the RBs based on the precoder. The RB bundling size can be configured by the access point and signaled to the mobile device, hardcoded at the access point and/or mobile device, and/or the like. The resource bundling size can correspond to a transmission bandwidth utilized by the access point. For example, an access point that uses a 10 megahertz (MHz) bandwidth may configure a RB bundling size of three RBs, while an access point that uses a 5 MHz bandwidth may configure a RB bundling size of two RBs.